Glycines
by Loua
Summary: C'est pas parce qu'elle a l'air faible qu'elle l'est. Mais face à un choix pareil, elle doit lui demander son aide. Sauf qu'en lui proposant une troisième solution, il lui facilite pas la tâche. Bordel.


**Titre : **Glycines.  
**Base : **Naruto.  
**Genres : **Réflexions sur un personnage... Un peu cucul peut-être ? Je sais pas. C'est difficilement qualifiable.**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages et tout le tintouin appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, comme d'hab. Le carnet est à moi.  
**Note : **Le titre, c'est juste parce que la couleur de leurs yeux me fait penser à des glycines, à mi-chemin entre blanc et mauve. Faut pas trop chercher.

* * *

**Glycines.**_  
_

_C'est pas en regardant les autres avancer que tu vas grandir !_

Quand il lui a dit ça, elle était persuadée qu'il était tout bêtement jaloux. Parce qu'elle, elle le voit à peine, contrairement aux autres filles qui ont souvent les yeux rivés sur lui. Beau, grand, calme, sévère, le héros au passé tragique habituel qui plait tellement aux midinettes. Et contrairement aux apparences, elle est pas une midinette.

C'est sûr, elle a l'air un peu faiblarde, comme ça, surtout quand on la compare à lui comme c'est si souvent le cas, mais faut être réaliste, à côté de lui tout le monde est fluet et gauche. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'a compris, elle s'est jamais vraiment pris la tête avec ça. Et puis, sa force réside ailleurs que dans ses réserves de chakra ou ses techniques.

Elle, elle sourit, et c'est ça sa puissance. Elle a des sourires pour toutes les occasions, qu'ils soient fiers, timides, hargneux, rassurants ou déterminés. Certains lui effleurent les lèvres plus souvent que d'autres, mais lui il les connaît tous par cœur. Les autres ont qu'à les traduire, ses coéquipiers le font quand c'est nécessaire, eux, pourquoi pas le reste du monde ?

Le problème c'est que bien souvent on la voit pas, cachée dans l'ombre immense de son grand frère par procuration. Faut juste qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, ça prend du temps, elle a la patience nécessaire. Elle s'en fout un peu. A eux deux, ils représentent les deux pôles opposés de leur famille, une sorte d'équilibre. Y'a bien quelques tensions, surtout chez lui, il lui en veut, elle sait bien pourquoi mais elle peut rien y faire alors elle encaisse les remarques sournoises qui s'insinuent dans chacun des regards qu'il lui porte. Elle a l'habitude.

Et pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, elle sait bien ce qui se cache encore plus loin que les brimades. Une sorte d'instinct de protection mal avoué qu'il veut pas voir et qu'il ensevelit constamment sous une couche de hargne toujours plus épaisse. Fierté masculine. Elle respecte ça, comme lui respecte sa faiblesse même s'il fait mine du contraire. Y'a des sentiments qui passent au-delà des mots. Et puis, elle a quelques preuves en mémoire, et ça, ça vaut bien tous les étalages d'amour.

_De toute façon t'as jamais su ce que tu voulais !_

Là, assise sous la pluie, au milieu des glycines du jardin, elle est bien obligée d'admettre qu'il a raison. Oh, les décisions, ça a jamais été son fort, d'habitude c'est son père qui les prend pour elle, soi-disant qu'elle a pas l'âge de savoir ce qui est bon pour elle. Ca passe jusqu'à l'adolescence, mais après ça marche plus trop. Elle s'est jamais vraiment rebellée, elle accepte, se courbe, acquiesce, sourit comme elle sait si bien le faire, et puis elle exécute. Ca cause pas de problème pour elle, elle se défoule toujours suffisamment quand elle est avec son équipe, et de toute façon, c'est pas la rage qui l'étouffe, contrairement à lui.

Et cette fois, on lui laisse le choix. Bien sûr, elle sait ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle réponde, c'est comme une obligation, mais elle sait que son père dira rien si elle refuse de se plier. Pour une fois. Il lui a dit, juste pour cette fois, c'est à elle de trancher. Ca lui fout un peu la trouille. Elle sait pas comment il fait, lui qui décide d'à peu près tout ce qui le concerne depuis ses douze ans. Ils ont le même âge, et pourtant elle se sent atrocement inférieure. La dernière fois, ça remonte à quand ils étaient sur les bancs de l'école. Ca date. Ca fait un peu mal au cœur, comme un retour en arrière, mais elle s'en accommode. Faut juste qu'elle prenne sa décision.

Elle aimerait bien lui demander conseil, mais elle sait bien qu'il peut pas l'aider. C'est pas comme s'il devait peser le pour et le contre de ce genre de chose, lui. On lui posera jamais d'ultimatum aussi déterminant. Et de toute façon, elle connaît déjà sa réponse. Enfin, elle croit. Y'a peu de chances qu'elle se trompe, mais on sait jamais. Il cultive encore pas mal de secrets, moins que ce qu'il montre, mais quand même.

_Prends un peu tes responsabilités, pour une fois ! T'es plus une gamine !_

Se faire envoyer sur les roses, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle préfère, mais quand elle est paumée, elle a pas toujours le choix. Et puis malgré ses menaces en l'air il trouve toujours le moyen de lui glisser un conseil au détour d'une remarque acerbe. Il manipule les sous-entendus aussi bien que les kunais, en cacher deux dans un seul lancer c'est sa spécialité. Elle a souri la première fois qu'elle s'en est rendue compte. Il paraît qu'elle se débrouille pas mal en psychologie, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle prend jamais rien au pied de la lettre.

Elle lui a tendu un piège. Un peu grossier, mais ça marche toujours, comme quand il avait cinq ans et qu'elle essayait de le tirer hors de la maison quand elle sentait qu'il allait se prendre une dérouillée, comme quand il avait dix ans et qu'il étouffait entre quatre murs, en punition pour avoir enfreint les règles. Quand c'était elle qui l'emmenait dehors, il était jamais corrigé, alors elle en profitait. Maintenant, ça a pas vraiment changé.

Vaguement cachée dans son arbre, elle attend qu'il arrive en feuilletant le carnet qu'elle tient en main. Elle le lit jamais, et il le sait, mais c'est comme un jeu, le dernier qui leur serait commun. Tout au plus, les mots les plus grands lui sautent aux yeux, mais elle fait tout pour pas les comprendre. Elle est très douée pour ça, quand elle veut.

- Tu veux me causer ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, tiens ? L'application personnifiée des règles ninjas vient de gentiment apparaître devant elle : discrétion, fluidité, tous les sens aux aguets, armes à portée de main. A croire qu'il risque de se faire tuer à coup de shuriken à chaque coin de rue. Elle sourit. La paranoïa, ça s'invente pas, ça s'apprend juste.

Elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir, joue avec le fermoir du carnet. Il tend la main pour récupérer son bien, elle le lui rend sans broncher. Le prétexte lui servira plus jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Elle laisse un temps s'écouler, le force à patienter, même s'il aime pas ça. Ca lui rappelle quand ils étaient pas encore séparés par les conneries de leurs parents. Ca fait longtemps.

- Si c'est pour la décision que tu dois prendre, j'en sais rien.

Net, clair, précis, c'est lui tout craché. A elle de le cuisiner pour qu'il lâche au moins un conseil ou deux. Le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles la fait un peu rêver.

- Ca changerait quoi, à ton avis ?

Elle aime bien le regard qu'il lui jette. Il est aussi paumé qu'elle, mais lui, il ose pas se l'avouer. Fierté masculine, le retour. Il fait mine de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre, comme toujours. Il est peut-être tête brûlée, comme ça, mais il sait s'appesantir sur ce genre de question pour surtout pas dire de bêtise. Tout un art. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, fait la moue. Il fait le gentil garçon neutre qui a aucun ressentiment. Comme si elle allait y croire. Faut juste qu'elle brise sa carapace pour qu'il dise réellement ce qu'il en pense.

- Ca changerait tout. Si tu restes, tu devras vivre encore plus soudée au clan qu'avant, sauf que tu deviendras l'ombre de ta petite soeur. Si tu pars… tu devras faire ta vie toute seule, sans personne pour te soutenir, sans défense.

Ca rend les choses un peu moins floues. Il sait résumer la situation, lui. Blanc et noir. Faut toujours que ça soit dichotomique, avec eux.

- Pourquoi t'as pas réfléchi à ça avant ? Tu savais bien que ça allait te tomber dessus, depuis que ton père la préfère à toi.

Elle sourit un peu piteusement. Justement ce sourire qu'il aime pas, parce que ça lui donne l'air encore plus faible que d'habitude.

- Par espoir ? C'est le genre d'ultimatum que tu préfères oublier…

- Oublier ça te fait pas avancer, abrutie.

Elle sursaute à peine au ton brutal. Elle a l'habitude. Elle le regarde tripoter le carnet, comme embêté par une idée qui fait son chemin dans sa tête. Il lui en fera part que s'il finit par l'accepter. Plus c'est dérangeant, plus il le garde pour lui. Et elle a pas toujours le courage de le torturer psychologiquement pour qu'il vide son sac. Fatigants, les mecs.

- Qu'est-ce qui me ferait avancer, alors ?

La question est un peu sournoise, faite pour qu'il réfléchisse avec elle. Elle, elle a laissé les possibilités tourbillonner dans sa tête des milliers de fois avant de l'obliger à venir l'accompagner. Elle a l'impression de tourner à vide, c'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin d'un soutien. Et elle le trouvera pas en dehors de sa famille. Y'a que lui pour l'aider, il le sait, ça lui fout sûrement la trouille mais elle s'en fout. Elle lui a déjà rendu la pareille, chacun son tour.

- Partir sans les laisser te marquer, ça te ferait avancer.

Ses yeux pétillent. Il a l'air d'être arrivé au bout de son idée, de la trouver meilleure que les solutions proposées. C'est pas de la haine mais de la malice au fond de ses rétines transparentes. Il a envie de les faire chier, en soi ça se comprend, mais d'un coup elle prend peur. Elle veut pas être l'instrument de sa vengeance, elle veut qu'il lui dise ce qui est le mieux pour elle. C'est pas dit que ça aille ensemble. Elle lui fait signe de s'expliquer, lèvres serrées. Elle sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, c'est toujours dérangeant face à lui.

- On tourne en rond ici, avec les lois des anciens et tout ça. C'est ridicule, ça rime à rien. Partir, ça leur mettrait un coup de pied au cul, et ils seront bien obligés de réaliser que leurs règles à la con sont dépassées et font qu'attiser un feu qui leur pétera à la gueule tôt ou tard.

Il a pas tort, mais… pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle a l'occasion de mener sa propre révolution ? Elle est pas sûre de vouloir servir de détonateur. Et puis, elle a peur de ce qui se passera après. Inconsciemment, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'était déjà presque résolue à rester et à vivre dans l'ombre de sa sœur, comme lui vit dans l'ombre de la sienne depuis tellement longtemps, avec juste la liberté de pas être marquée que son père a négociée. Un vent malsain lui noue le ventre. Il entrevoit pour elle un futur à l'opposée complète de ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé.

- On t'offre une chance, saisis-la. T'es grande, tu sais te débrouiller, t'as des amis qui comptent sur toi. Enfuis-toi, maintenant !

L'adrénaline court dans ses veines, elle le sent d'ici. Il est un peu jaloux, terriblement envieux. Il a confiance en elle ? Ca semble bizarre, venant de lui. Il a toujours voulu la protéger, quitte à la rosser pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut pas se laisser aller. Le message est très bien passé. _Crois-moi, si j'étais à ta place…_

S'enfuir… pour aller où ? Elle a peur de le laisser tout seul. Mais lui il peut pas venir avec, il serait tué sur le champ. Elle peut pas le libérer de sa prison, et ça lui fait mal au cœur. La panique au bord des lèvres, elle regarde autour d'elle, cherche quelque chose, elle sait pas quoi. Il pleut toujours. Tout est calme. Elle se sent complètement déphasée.

- Allez, vite, va-t'en, cherche pas, tu sais où aller !

Il est debout sur la branche, la regarde avec des yeux qu'elle lui a jamais vu. Elle était sûre de le connaître, il lui prouve le contraire. Oui, c'est vrai, elle sait où aller. Mais ils la retrouveront, non ?

- Ton père s'opposera à eux, avec moi, avec tous les autres. On te fait confiance. Tu vas faire tourner la roue.

La roue qu'il porte sur le front, le signe honteux de la connerie ancestrale de leur clan. Symbole de l'éternité, de la prison qui les enferme pour toujours. Il veut la rassurer, en fait c'est pour lui qu'il le fait, et elle a l'impression que si elle part, ça sera pour lui aussi. Pour eux. Pour tous leur rendre leur liberté. Pour ouvrir la cage. Elle en est capable ?

- Je suis né pour te protéger, considère ça comme mon combat pour toi. C'est la dernière fois qu'on obéit à une règle des Hyûga. Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois !

Elle se lève, tremblante. Autour d'eux, rien n'a changé. C'est en elle que se déroule la tempête. Il lui prend les mains, la regarde dans les yeux. Ces yeux si blancs qui font peur au reste du monde, leur marque, l'origine de toutes ces lois stupides. Elle sait qu'il a raison, mais elle a peur. Elle le verra plus. Ni lui, ni sa sœur, ni son père, ni les autres. C'est le prix à payer.

- Dis-leur… dis-leur au revoir de ma part. D'accord ?

Il sourit, c'est presque irréel. Ca fait chaud au cœur. C'est une promesse qu'elle vient de lui faire. D'une main qui lâche les siennes, il lui tend le carnet. Elle sait bien qu'elle devra le lui rendre. Les adieux, ça existe pas. Elle le reverra. Elle se sent un peu mieux. Un dernier murmure, un dernier sourire, et elle disparaît.


End file.
